memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Rescue Plan
(Mirror universe, Cardassian warship Relkar) Typhuss is shocked by what his mirror counterpart said. You are a different person, I would never betray my own species and join the enemy says Typhuss as he looks at mirror Typhuss. He looks at his counterpart from the other universe. I've been thinking and I betrayed the Alliance and I betrayed the one woman that I loved the most and that's Intendant Kira mirror Typhuss says as he looks at Admiral Kira. You still haven't told me why I'm here says Typhuss as he looks at mirror Typhuss. He looks at him. We want you to leave your life behind in the other universe because we both know that the alternate mirror universe counterpart of us are gonna win the war, and when that happens what else is there to fight for? mirror Typhuss says as he looks at Admiral Kira. You don't know me very well I don't give up and I have a family I can't leave my wife and kids they need me says Typhuss as he looks at mirror Typhuss. He looks at his counterpart. Admiral we both know that this war will be over with the Alliance winning this and you're going to be killed if you go back but if you're here you'll be the new Intendant of the Alliance mirror Typhuss says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss thinks as his counterpart leaves the quarters and the doors closed and locked behind him. (Primary universe, Bajoran space, edge of the Bajoran wormhole) Deep Space 9 is at the edge of the wormhole. (Hub) The DS9 staff is trying to figure out how to get to the mirror universe as Admiral Martin walks onto the Hub and he goes down to the table. Report Admiral Martin says as he walks down the steps to the table. Commander Nog looks at him. We're still trying to figure out how Intendant Kira got on board without us finding out as well as shut the power down Commander Nog says as he looks at Admiral Martin. Captain Ro walks out of her office and looks at the Admiral. Sir, may I ask what the hell are you doing ordering my people around? Captain Ro says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Well let's see my rank and yeah that's all I'm gonna say so we better get to work to figure out how we're going to rescue the Admiral Admiral Martin says as he looks at Captain Ro. She nods at him. (Mirror universe, Cardassian space, Cardassian warship Reklar) Typhuss is trying to find away out of Intendant Kira's quarters and back to his universe, when the doors opened and Intendant Kira walks into the room. Well, I guess you've heard my lover's proposal so what do you think of it? Intendant Kira says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Go to hell, I'll never join you says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. She looks at him. Think about it Typhuss because Empress Sato has a new weapon that is on the verge of complete operational status and nothing can stop it we're giving you this chance to live Intendant Kira says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Every weapon can be destroyed, I'm not going to join the Alliance you don't care what happens to me, why would you want to save me says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. She looks out the window. I'm stepping down as Intendant to be with Typhuss James Halliwell and I need a replacement and that's you Intendant Kira says as she looks at him. I'll pass, I already have a job with Starfleet there's nothing you can say to change my mind says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. She leaves her quarters as the doors lock behind her. (Primary universe, edge of Bajoran wormhole) The USS Intrepid is in position for the jump to the mirror universe via how the runabout and Kingston got there. (Main bridge) Admiral Martin and Vedek Kira walk onto the bridge. Admiral on deck Commander Madden says as he gets up from the Captain's chair. Admiral Martin looks at the crew. As you were I'm sure you all have been briefed on the whereabouts of Admiral Kira and what we need to do to get to the mirror universe, we've tried to replicate our own transporter device it almost blew up the station's command center, so we're going to recreate the plasma leak that took the runabout and Kingston to the mirror universe Admiral Martin says as he explains the mission to the crew. Lieutenant Commander Torres gets up from her chair at the engineering console. We're ready sir I've got the port nacelle ready to recreate the plasma leak Lieutenant Commander Torres says as she looks at Admiral Martin. He nods at her and sits in the chair as Commander Madden gets to his chair. All right, damage control teams on standby prepare to seal hull breaches now Lieutenant Commander Jenkins take us into the wormhole full impulse speed Admiral Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant Commander Jenkins. She inputs commands into the helm console. (Space) The Intrepid enters the wormhole. (Inside the wormhole) The Intrepid travels through it. (Main bridge) The ship shakes as the plasma leak vents out of the nacelle and the ship shakes harder as a bright flash happens. We're coming out of the other end Commander Curtis says as she looks at the tactical console. (Space) The Intrepid emerges out of the wormhole in the debris field of the station Terok Nor. (Main bridge) Wonder what destroyed the station in this universe? John asked as he looks at the main viewer. Kira looks at him. I don't know but it must of been a big explosion Kira says as she looks at the main viewer. Then Commander Sato who's filling in for O'Neill while she's on shore leave reports at the console. Sir, I'm picking up an subcutanisus transmitter it matches the Admiral's bearing 119 mark 765 distance a light-year from here Commander Sato reports as she looks at Admiral Martin. John goes back to the chair and sat down. Lieutenant Commander Jenkins set a course warp nine engage Admiral Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant Commander Jenkins at the conn. She inputs the speed and presses the warp button. (Space) The Intrepid goes into a great arch and jumps to warp speed. (Cardassian space, warship Reklar) Typhuss is trying to find away out of the Intendant's quarters as he's talking to himself. Guard! yells Typhuss as he looks at the door. The dumb Cardassian guard opens the door. Typhuss punches the Cardassian guard in the face and he falls to the deck, Typhuss takes his disruptor and heads for the shuttlebay. The security alarm goes off Cardassian soldiers search deck by deck for Admiral Kira as he evades them and tries to get to the shuttlebay but then sees a squad guarding the shuttlebay. Typhuss you can't escape we need you to lead the Alliance to a new era and put down the Galactic Commonwealth mirror Typhuss says over the com system as Admiral Kira is crawling through the jefferies tube, Typhuss gets out of the tube and ambushes Intendant Kira's escort as he grabs her and puts the Cardassian disruptor to her back. So, you got out of my quarters Intendant Kira says as she looks at Admiral Kira. That's right, you are going to call off the squad guarding the shuttlebay says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. She smiles seductively. As you see I've got something for you Intendant Kira says as she flips Typhuss over her shoulder and kicks him in face knocking him out cold. The guards pick him up and takes him to the brig. And make sure he doesn't get out this time Intendant Kira says as she looks at the guards that take Admiral Kira away. (Space) The USS Intrepid is searching several areas to where Admiral Kira could be taken to. (Main bridge) Man, we've been here for a week and haven't found the ship that has the Admiral Commander Madden says as he's sitting in the Captain's chair while Admiral Martin is in the Captain's ready room thinking where Admiral Kira could be. Then the sensors beeps. Sir, I'm picking up a Terran vessel bearing 198 mark 78 approaching us at full impulse its designation is FSS Intrepid and she's a jaunt ship Commander Curtis reports to Commander Madden. He taps his combadge. Sir, we're being approached by a Commonwealth vessel Commander Madden says as he reports to Admiral Martin over the com. Admiral Martin walks onto the bridge. Report where is she? Admiral Martin says as he looks at the main viewer. Commander Curtis looks at her console. She's approaching from our port bow and we're being hailed by them Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console then at Admiral Martin. He looks at the viewer and nods at her. On the viewer it shows the bridge of the Intrepid. I'm Admiral John Martin of the Federation starship USS Intrepid we mean you no harm we're just looking for our Typhuss that was captured by Intendant Kira Admiral Martin says as he looks at the main viewer. We lost our Typhuss to the Intendant he just up and left the ship with a sign of resignation from the Commonwealth Commander Magnus says on the main viewer. Admiral Martin is surprised by that. (Cardassian brig) Admiral Kira wakes up and rubs his jaw as he sees he's behind a force field and he sees the Intendant staring at him. What the hell do you want now says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. She looks at him. For you to accept our offer to lead the Alliance Intendant Kira says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Listen to me, I don't want to lead the Alliance or become a Intendant, by now the Intrepid, my ship is in this universe and they are looking for me and they will find me, I will go back to my universe says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. There's a quote from my universe, power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira.